The biker mice from mars The unknown help from angel
by crimsoneyedangel18
Summary: Here is the second chapter to BMFM the unknown help from an angel C2 enjoy. please read and review . I don't own the bmfm but I own my own character


Chapter 2

The bro's watched at scene in front of them, and they did not know if charley had gotten out in time from the blaze. The black smoke pouring out from the garage was too thick to see through from where the biker mice where sitting, "Do you think that she got out in time bro's"? Modo asked, Throttle and Vinnie who were just staring at the blaze in front of their very eyes, "I don't know there big guy, but what I do know is that Limburger is going to pay if Charley-girl is hurt" Throttle replied and then turned his gaze to the screen on his bike, looking at a small beeping red light with three others not far away.

The mice where sitting in front of the garage for nearly an hour but there had been no sign of Charley or the winged heroine, "Do you think that they survived it?" Vinnie asked looking at both Throttle and Modo, with mixed emotions across their faces from anger, depression, sadness and anger in one and Vinnie did not get a reply from either of them, "Well you should being ask us that question, don't you think?" Said a voice from the black smoke covering the garage, each of the bro's looked up at the smoke scanning the sight for a sign of them.

As they each got off their bikes and started to walk towards the blaze, the biker mice where stopped dead in the tracks when they got to where the main gagrage area had been, and in the middle of the blaze and smoke they saw Charley and the Avus cyrus surrounded by a force field protecting them from the fire, the bro's blew sigh of relief to see that neither of them had been hurt, "Are you alright miss ?", Charley looked up to her heoine and replied "I don't know really I guess I'm traumaized by what had just happened" and Charley got up from where she was sitting, Avus Cyrus stood as well then turned to the three bikers that had came other to their friend, seeing if she was ok but has their pistols out ready if they need them.

Throttle was the first to ask the winged heroine "Who are you? and why would one of fish faces henchmen save Charley?" he asked sounding both thankfull and angry pointing his pistol at her in saying so, "My name is Aero-Mec, and I do not work for this Fish face you speak of, an Angel would never work for evil" She said, then released a sigh and continued "An angel will only save the life of a Gemini, your friend to be correct", each of the biker's lowered their pistols and replaced them to their holders, "So tell us why did Limburger send you here in the first place, babe?" Vinnie asked while leaning against his red motocycle, "I do not have the slightest idea why, but I do know that he wanted me to destroy each of you" Aero-mec replied.

Throttle soon released a sigh and walked over to his bike before he said, "Well then bro's why don't we go and ask the overgrown fish face, why he brought an angel", Modo and Vinnie soon followed suit as they got on to their bikes, putting on their helmets Modo turned to where Aero-mec and Charley where standing and asked Aero-mec "Umm' mamm, if you dont mind watching out for charley girl here, we'd really appricate it" Aero-mec smiled at him and said "Of course its what angel's do best", "Hey thanks babe, see ya at the scoreboard charley-girl and you may come to Aero babe" Throttle suggested towards them before saying, "Lets Rock", "And Ride" came from all of them as the speed off towards Limburger tower both girl watched them speed off into the distance.

"You have got some really amazing friends Charley" Aero-mec said as turned to Charley, "Yes I do and they have helped so much in the past but if it wasn't for you, today I guess, I would'nt be here Thank you" Charley replied smiling at Aero-mec and she replied with a nod towards charley.

As the bro's made their way to limburger tower, they noticed that the usual gang of Limburgers goons where no where around but they did find greasepit walking into the LP tower so the biker mice decided to get grease pit to give the so called big cheese a message, as the mice where busy terragating greasepit. Aero-mec was busy helping charley in recovering any tools from the garage that was now a pile of rubble and metal.

Charley had managed to get at least half the amount of tools that she recently had, aero-mec saw charley's expression and stood next to her placing her hand on charley's shoulder and asked "charley, is there somewhere else that you can stay for a while"? charley replied "yeah i do and im sure the guys won't mind".

Later that day charley had gone to the scoreboard with aero-mec and the mice soon arrived carrying boxes of root beer and food, they noticed that aero-mec was sitting on one of the pillars cleaning her feathers and charley was sitiing silently in the corner near the window staring at the now demolished garage, "she's been sitting there for some time now and had not moved" aero-mec said as she got down from the pillar and gathered up the feathers from the floor and went over the charley, "charley here these are for you" charley looked at the feathers at back at aero-mec "What are they for?".

"Well you would have to see about at the garage when you go because an angel is not just a protector, I better get going" and she began to start walking towards the door, Modo soon said "you can stay mamm, i mean we would gladly give up a bed for a lady" and aero-mec smiled at him placing her hand on his large bionic arm "thank you modo i am grateful to you all I thank you" Aero-mec turned away from modo and walked towards the window, she turned to charley "see you later charley" shesaid before jumping out of the window and extened her wing taking flight she flew off into the sky. Charley watch aero-mec go and remebered the feathers in her hand 'you'll see what would happens at the garage, what does mean' she thought to her self while staring at the feathers.


End file.
